Viola's Decision
by Dr.Evil
Summary: Viola DeWynter joined the 3rd Street Saints for one reason.  Her story as a Saint begins just before she became one...
1. Chapter 1

**Viola's Decision**

"Do you think the plan will really work Kiki?"

Within her car,Viola DeWynter scowled as she looked at her phone for updates on the operation that she and her twin sister, Kiki, had planned and recently put into action.

"Don't worry, it'll work out," said Kiki as she peered out of the driver's window and up at the Saint's headquarters that was across the street. "There's no way the Saints will know what hit them until the girls spring the trap. And if they somehow don't get the job done, I've got six helicopters that I'm dispatching just in case."

"Still, shouldn't we have gone over this with Killbane beforehand?" asked Viola. "He might not like us doing this behind his back."

"Fuck him," sighed Kiki. "Eddie's just a big pushover. What's he going to do anyway? Yell at us and say he'll put us in a submission hold or some stupid luchador bullshit?"

Viola chuckled as the image of Killbane doing exactly that raced across her mind. Of course Kiki was right; that would most likely be the worst case scenario should the plan fail. Kiki was always right.

An hour later...

"I don't believe this!" fumed Kiki as she sped towards downtown Steelport after watching the last of the Morningstar choppers fall to the the ground, marking the failure of their seemingly fool-proof plan.

"What now?" asked Viola as she fidgeted with her silver colored sunglasses that was resting atop her head. "That couldn't have been a bigger disaster..."

"It doesn't make sense!" Kiki angrily slammed her fist on the steering wheel as she stewed over the operations failure. "It was just Z, Pierce and the Saint's leader herself and a small number of their gang! There were over thirty of our girls in there plus the snipers plus our choppers! What the fuck happened?"

"To be fair, these are the same people who escaped from our plane AND killed Phillipe," said Viola. "Maybe the stories we've heard weren't all made up after all..."

"Bullshit, they're human, just like us," said Kiki as she stopped at a red light. "They're just incredibly lucky, that's all. They're not invincible- Johnny Gat's death proved that much at least."

"True but-" Viola's sentence was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sighed when she saw who it was that was calling her "Shit it's Killbane... Yes, Killbane?"

"_Don't 'yes Killbane' me Viola,"_ said the voice on the other end. "_You and you sister get your asses down to the power plant __**now**__. You have some explaining to do." _

"What did he want?" asked Kiki. "Don't tell me he's already gotten wind of what happened?"

Viola nodded. "Unfortunately that seems to be the case. He wants us to go to the power plant now."

"At the Deckers' base? Why there?" asked Kiki.

"He didn't say," said Viola as the downtown buildings came into view. "But it can't be good. He sounded pissed."

"When doesn't he?" said Kiki. "God, the Syndicate's turned to shit ever since he took over. I think it's time we took Morningstar and leave it."

"Is that such a good idea?" asked Viola, turning to her sister. "We'd have Killbane, Matt, **and** the Saints on our asses then."

"It can't be any worse than it is now can it?" noted Kiki. "It'll work out- we still have Mayor Reynolds on our side."

"That's true, but..." trailed Viola.

"Just let me handle Eddie okay?" said Kiki. "I'm better at dealing with him than you, remember?"

"Fine," said Viola. Still, she knew Kiki was right. Kiki was always right.

_30 minutes later - inside the Decker's base within the power plant..._

"HOOKER ASSASSINS?" shouted Eddie 'Killbane' Pryor as he stared down through his green and black luchador mask at Kiki and Viola who were standing just a few feet in front of him.

"They came highly recommended," said Viola, who was standing behind her sister.

"Ladies," an English voice chuckled from nearby. It belonged to Matt Miller, the leader of the Syndicate's cyber-gang, the Deckers. "It was a pretty shit plan. You must have known that right?"

"Tell me something Matt," said Kiki as she put her hands on her hips. "Did you have a plan?" She turned to Killbane. "How about you, Eddie?" She made sure to emphasize Killbane's real name, which garnered a threatening growl from the wrestler.

Kiki let out a disgusted sigh. "There's a reason Phillipe left the thinking to us." She turned towards her sister. "We're done here."

What happened next would forever burn itself into Viola's memory.

As Kiki prepared to leave, Killbane grabbed her neck from behind with his left hand and with a seemingly little effort, snapped her neck with a sickening _crack._

Viola gasped at the sight and rushed to her sister's body after Killbane dropped her down.

"Christ, Killbane!" exclaimed Matt as she jumped up out of his chair. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"Relax, Matty," said Killbane as he watched Viola grab her sister's body. "We only need one of em anyway."

"Oh my God, Kiki..." sobbed Viola as she looked over her sister, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Before everything had truly registered to her, Killbane knelt down behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, gripping tightly.

"Viola," said Killbane as he gestured outward. "Your sun is setting..."

The still-living DeWynter sister could barely register what he was saying, as the shock she was feeling was nearly overpowering. Only after hearing "You feel me?" did she manage a response.

"...Yes, Killbane," she said weakly, her hands trembling as she held her sister's lifeless body.

"Heh, apology accepted," chuckled Killbane as he patted her on the shoulder and stood back up. "Hey, I'll even comp you a VIP pass to Murderbrawl, that'll cheer you up."

Viola wanted to scream at him, but no longer possessed the courage to do so. All she could do now was cry over her murdered sister's body.

"I'll see you later Matty," said Killbane as he turned to leave. "Sorry about the mess, heh, heh."

After Killbane had left, Matt hesitantly approached Viola. "Is she-?"

"What the fuck to do you think Matt?" spat Viola as she continued to hold her sister's body.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?" demanded Viola as she pulled out a .45 Shepard and pointed it at him. "That he'd kill one of us? Was that his plan all along?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," said Matt as he raised his hands and looked into Viola's teary eyes. "I had no clue he would do that. All he told me was that he was just going to talk to you two. That's all, I swear!"

Viola had known Matt enough to know that the hacker was not the type to involve himself real life killing- that's what his gang members were for. She put her weapon away and looked back down at her sister.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Matt as he knelt beside Viola. "She deserves a funeral at the very least right?"

"...No," said Viola after a few moments. "I'm not going to give Killbane the satisfaction. He'd just make a big show of himself if I held one."

"I can understand that, but you're not going to dump her body into the ocean then are you?" asked Matt.

Viola shook her head. "I'll cremate her- I've got a friend who can do that for me. But, I need you to do something for me Matt."

The Deckers leader looked at Viola, who was still trying to compose herself. "Yes of course, anything."

"No one must know what happened," said Viola as she stood up. "I need you to make sure of that."

"What? Why?" asked Matt.

"Because I'm asking you to," said Viola. "Killbane isn't going to run around saying he murdered Kiki unless I say something first anyway."

Matt nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want, I'll do what I can."

Viola knelt back down and picked up her sister's body. She wasn't very heavy, maybe a little more than an RPG or two would have been.

"Think I can borrow your truck Matt? Kiki's car doesn't have a backseat..."

"Yes, yes of course," said Matt as he followed Viola out of the power plant. He lead her to his truck and helped Viola put her sister's body in the bed of the vehicle.

"Thanks for your help Matt," mumbled Viola as the two finished the task.

"It's... the least I can do, Viola," said Matt. "Where are we taking Kiki by the way?"

"I'll give you directions in a minute," said Viola as she pulled out her cell phone and began searching for a number she had hoped she would never have had to call...


	2. Chapter 2

One week later...

Viola found herself sitting in her bed in near darkness, save for the few rays of light that happened to escape through the window blinds. She had hardly left that spot since claiming it a week ago, still in shock and grief over her sister's death. She knew she probably looked like shit, but it didn't matter anymore. With Kiki gone, she was lost without a compass.

Her phone's ringtone sounded for the 100th time on the nightstand next to her and she didn't answer it. It was probably Matt again, trying to see if she was okay. She felt bad about not responding to him, but she still didn't feel like talking to him. Or anyone for that matter. Still..

She grabbed her phone and immediately tensed when she saw that the called had been Killbane. She saw that he had left a voice message and she decided to listen to it.

"_Hey hey Viola. It's Killbane, and I think you've had enough alone time. I got a boat full of hookers to replace all the girls you and your idiot sister got killed coming in today, and you'd better make sure nothin' happens to em because if something **does** it's going to be your ass! So stop fukin crying and get your ass back to work!"_

Viola gave an angry shout and threw her phone across the room, hitting an unfinished painting before clattering to the ground. Did Killbane actually expect her to do what he says after what he had done? There was no way she was going obey Killbane, but simply ignoring him wasn't going do anything except make him angry and probably get herself killed. _But what else can I do?_ Viola didn't have anyone to turn to; she and Kiki always relied on each other. But as she retrieved her phone and looked down at the contacts screen that was displayed, the answer seemed to present itself.

_The Saint's leader..._ Well, if she was going to piss off Killbane, that's the best way to do it. She dialed the number and waited to see if the Saint's leader herself would answer.

"_Yeah?"_

_Good, now let's hope she listens..._ "I don't have much time so listen carefully..."

– Two Hours Later-

Viola watched with satisfaction inside her helicopter as the Saint's leader began wrecking havoc on the container ship she had directed her to. Unsurprisingly, the leader had shredded through the security force on the ship and was in the process of freeing the girls inside. Less satisfying was seeing Zimos, but that was a minor detail. The bigger detail was the fact that a large group of boats and choppers bearing the Morningstar logo was heading inbound towards the ship. That didn't make sense to her- only she had the authority to have those sent out unless Killbane did something. It wouldn't have surprised her if that's exactly what happened.

A series of explosions brought her attention back to the ship as she watched as the Saint's leader ripped into the Morningstar reinforcements with a hail of minigun fire. Viola was glad her helicopter wasn't marked, or she'd probably be going down in flames too.

_So very impressive!_ Viola thought to herself as she watched a third chopper explode. _I bet she could even take down Killbane if she wanted to._

After a dozen more explosions, a pair of Saint's choppers arrived and took the container holding the girls as well as Zimos and the leader away, with a few Morningstar crafts in pursuit. Viola decided to return home, satisfied that the Saints could handle the last part. Besides, she needed to prepare for Killbane-

As if on cue, her phone began to ring. It was Killbane.

"...What do you want Killbane?"

"_Don't fucking give me that, you little bitch!"_ shouted the voice on the other line. "_What the fuck is going on?! The Saints just made off with a ship full of girls!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about Killbane," Viola chirped, enjoying listening to Killbane rage.

"_Don't fucking lie to me you stupid little whore! I know you watched the whole thing in your private little helicopter- I bet you even tipped the Saints off!"_

"Aw, did you figure all that out by yourself? Or did you get a hint?"

"_Don't fuck with me Viola!_" Killbane shouted. "_If I were you I'd be leaving Steelport real soon, cuz your ass is dead if I get to you first!"_

"..." Viola remained silent as Killbane hung up the phone. He wasn't lying about killing her- that much was for certain. But the real question for Viola was simple- run or fight. She could leave Steelport easily enough- she had enough cars, private jets, and helicopters to do so, but that would mean Killbane would win. But staying was certain death. If Killbane had subverted her authority within Morningstar's muscle as it had appeared... There was no way for her fight him. Unless... The Saints...

Viola set her helicopter down on the roof of her penthouse and went inside. This was the craziest idea she had ever come up with; joining the Saints- the enemy. Viola wasn't sure that they'd just as soon kill her than talk to her considering the whole deal with Johnny Gat's death as well as Oleg's history with the Syndicate. Still, if she was going to be killed, better by them than Killbane. Tomorrow was going to be on hell of a day...


End file.
